


Secrets Kept. Secrets Revealed.

by AmalgamWriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalgamWriter/pseuds/AmalgamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had always secretly been in love with Harry. Of that he was sure. But lately he was starting to question his sanity attached to it. Was he imagining the differences in Harry or was there a secret Harry was keeping too? A secret Harry wasn't too sure about revealing until he didn't have a choice anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I missed, or anything else I didn't notice.

Louis was itching for a kiss from the one person he loved more than anything in the world. The only problem was they weren't alone, nor were they out yet. Actually, Harry didn't even know yet. He kept meaning to tell him about his undying love but something always came up. Then Harry started dating Nick. It crushed Louis to see his best friend, the only man he'd ever had feelings for, kissing someone else.

The first time it happened, they were out at a local pub in London, home for the weekend from promoting their latest album. Louis had never had a problem with Nick but now, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and rip out his jugular. Instead, Louis sulked over to the bar and ordered himself a couple shots of tequila. He liked the deep, lasting burn of tequila and the total loss of control that came with it.

His long thin fingers curled around the first shot glass as the bass thumped and he saw Nick and Harry kissing again out of the corner of his eye. He lifted the glass to his lips, tipping back the golden liquid and downing it in one fell swoop. He slammed the glass back down on the sticky bar, upside down, before upending the other one down his throat as well.

Within minutes the warmth had spread from his stomach to the tips of his fingers and the edge of his toes. His mind started to fuzz and every care, every thought flew out. All he cared about now was finding a nice hot guy and dancing. He wanted to work up a sweat and...truth be told part of him wanted to make Harry see what it was like, make him see how much it hurt. Not that he thought Harry had a single care about how he was feeling.

Louis felt his bladder straining for release after he pushed some idiot that was drunker than he off of himself, a scowl on his face from the stain the asshole had left on his favorite shirt. He stumbled towards the back of the pub looking for the bathrooms. Unfortunately he wasn't alone when he got there. He squinted at the other occupant of the stalls. It was Harry and yet it wasn't. Louis couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong and then it hit him. Harry hadn't been wearing that jumper when he was busy making out with Nick. In fact, he was fairly certain he'd never seen Harry in a jumper quite like that.

“Harry?” Louis hiccuped, looking his mate over.

The curly haired lad turned towards Louis, a wicked little smirk on his lips and an evil glint in his eye. Louis'd never seen Harry look like this. It made his cock engorge and his mind fill with dirtier thoughts than he'd had lately.

“Oh Louis. You are smashed, aren't you?” Harry purred, coming over and standing right in front of Louis. “Turned on too eh?” His hand wandered down, the tip of his finger drawing a line from the base of Louis neck down to the bulge in his pants.

Louis gasped, shock filling his system. Sure Harry'd touched him there before. All the boys had...just never quite like this. Never with that look in their eyes or that sensual feeling in their fingers.

Before Louis' mind had a chance to process what was going on, he felt Harry's firm lips pressed hard against his open. Harry backed him up against the wall, using his height to his advantage. He pressed his own hardened member against Louis' crotch, letting Louis feel just how turned on he was too. Then the pressure was gone and so was Harry. Louis mind was swimming.

He walked out of the bathroom without bothering to piss. He couldn't even if he'd wanted to with he equipment he was packing at this point. His cock was straining to be free and his mind was begging a reprieve.

As he walked out of the pub, he spotted Harry again, back in the first jumper, draped over Nick. He felt his stomach flip. Had it just been an alcohol fueled hallucination or had Harry decided to mess with his mind more than usual? He didn't know but he decided he needed to get away either way.

Louis went outside, calling for a cab to come and take him home. Unfortunately, he shared a flat with Harry but he did know his best friend well enough to know that he wouldn't bring Nick home. No he knew Harry would go back to Nick's tonight.

As he crawled into his bed, he thought back to the kiss. It had felt so right yet so much rougher than he ever thought it would be. When he used to picture his first kiss with Harry, it was always sweet and gentle like the man he had grown to know and love. He always imagined his lips being soft like pillows and yet that wasn't what they felt like at all. Louis fell into a restless sleep, dreams filled with unexplainable images and more questions than answers.

* * *

The next few days, Louis found himself watching Harry more and more. The way he acted with others, the way he acted around Louis, the way he acted period. The more he watched, the more Lou was certain he was losing his mind. That wasn't the Harry that had molested his lips in the bathroom.

After a while Harry noticed Louis constant staring and decided to confront him about it. He cornered him in their apartment after they came back from a local interview. “Louis...we need to talk...” Harry told him, standing in the doorway to keep Louis from escaping. It was something Harry knew Louis liked to do, avoid actually talking about something important. He'd rather run and hide than have a normal conversation.

“W-What about?” Louis asked, trying to fake nonchalance and failing greatly. It honestly didn't matter what Harry wanted to talk about. Louis knew he wasn't going to like it.

“You've been watching me nonstop for the last few days. Ever since we went out last week. What's the deal?” Harry asked, sick of playing games with Louis. He wanted answers, and he wouldn't wait any longer.

Louis looked flustered to say the least. He decided to just come clean about the hallucination he'd had. “That night...I got well...pissed off my ass on tequila and when I went to the bathroom...I thought you were in there and then I thought you'd kissed me but you were wearing different clothes and were acting really strange so it couldn't possibly be you. I saw you not 5 minutes later with...Nick...wearing the same clothes you were wearing earlier and I just...I don't know...I've been watching you I guess to prove to myself I'm not going insane but...I truly think I am.”

A weird look crossed Harry's face, somewhere between disgust and anger. Louis' heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe the look on Harry's face. Did the thought of kissing him upset Harry that much? Harry was supposed to be the one all open about supporting gay rights and free love and yet here he was looking as though the thought of kissing Louis made him want to throw up and quite possibly punch something. He was fucking dating a guy for fucks sake. Maybe it was just him. Louis tried to get the thoughts swimming through his head to stop but just couldn't seem to make the negativity go away.

Finally Harry looked back over at Louis, his eyes twinkling with some unrecognizable emotion. “I guess it's time for me to come clean about a few things huh?” Harry admitted, pulling out his phone. He typed out a quick message, sending it off into the ether before speaking again. “Now we just have to wait. Part of my explanation is more of a show and tell sorry.”

After an awkward 8 minutes, there was a knock on the front door of their flat. Harry asked Louis to please wait here in his room before going to answer it. Louis was never one to follow rules but something in Harry's voice told him this wasn't something to push. Then the shouting match started in the front room and Louis was unbelievably confused. It sounded like Harry was shouting at himself.

“Are you fucking mad? You knew how I felt about him...and you went behind my back and kissed him?” Harry shouted at the mystery visitor.

“Not like you were ever going to make a move. Besides he was drunk off his arse and you were busy making out with Mr. Radio Host,” the other voice bitched back.

There was a loud slap that echoed through the large flat in a menacing way. Louis couldn't sit still any more. He bound up, rushing into the main room and skidded to a halt. He looked quickly from Harry to...Harry? For a moment the entire room felt like it was spinning before Louis felt himself sinking down, blackness clouding in. Fainting wasn't exactly the most fun Louis'd ever had but at least he didn't hit his head on the way down.

When Louis came to, he looked up at the two boys hovering over him. “Surprise?” They both said, a sounding a little unsure.

“Fucking surprise is right,” Louis growled out weakly. “Would Harry...the real Harry...please explain?”

Both boys sighed, sinking together to the floor. Neither ever liked this part and both avoided is as much as possible. “I'm Harry Edward Styles...and this is my twin brother Edward Harry Styles,” he sighed. Ed rubbed his twins back, letting him lean on him for support.

“Don't blame him. This is my fault. I should have stayed away like he'd wanted,” Edward told Louis, looking protectively at Harry. “Then I met you and fell in love. It was quite on accident the first time. I was looking for Harry. His car was here but yours wasn't so I assumed it was safe. Harry had taken your car though and you looked so confused for a moment, probably because I wasn't dressed the same as Harry. I had on a long sleeve shirt that covered up where Harry's tattoos should be though and didn't stay too long. I've actually accidentally met each of the boys. I think Liam suspected at one time that something wasn't right but he didn't question it too much.”

“Why didn't you tell me? Fuck Harry, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends...” Louis accused, glaring at him.

Instead of Harry speaking up, it was Ed who again answered, “Again that's my fault. I wasn't ready for the world to know about me. I...When we were younger, our parents split up. Harry handled it really well. Wonderfully in fact. I didn't. I ended up trying to kill myself when we were 14 and had been self-harming since we were 11. Not even Harry knew. I got sent away. When Harry auditioned for the X-Factor, I was in an institute. I didn't want anyone to know about me. I asked him to keep me a secret. Asked the whole family to. Mum didn't want to but she went along with it. Gemma understood and didn't tell a soul.”

Harry looked over at Louis before looking back to Edward then down at the floor. “There was another reason...” He sighed deeply. “We...we are kind of a package deal you see...and a lot of people couldn't handle that. Our first boyfriend freaked out when he found out. So we were very careful who we told. We didn't want you or the boys to think less of me...of us...because of what we do with each other...” Louis had never seen that shade of crimson on Harry before but had to admit it looked good.

“Harry,” he sighed out like a breath of fresh air. “I wouldn't have ever cared or judged. Harry I loved you from the day I met you. You were a sweet, innocent boy who was going places in the bathroom of the X-Factor studios and I was just someone you'd never be interested in. I never told you because I never wanted to lose you.”

Louis felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could finally breath again. Harry crawled from his brothers embrace into Louis, sharing the first tender kiss. Louis mind was once again flooded with the dreams he used to have of how he'd always pictured this moment to go. So yeah, the twin thing was a big surprise but fuck if he cared in this moment. Harry was kissing him and that's all that mattered. All that would ever matter again.

As their kiss broke and they pulled apart, Harry frowned. “You do realize as much as I love you, I really am a package deal.”

Louis nodded, gesturing for Edward to join them. He wrapped an arm around both with a soft smile on his face. “I've always loved you Harry, and I think I could learn to love Edward too. Maybe part of me already does.”  


	2. Telling The Boys And A Little Time To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Louis decide to come clean to the rest of the band and then hot sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a beta though if anyone would like to, shoot me a message or something. So yeah, any mistakes are my own. Sorry if it's crap.

A week after Harry admitted about Edward, things were starting to return to normal. Except you know...Louis was the only one who knew. However, they had moved Edward into the flat and bought a bigger bed for them all to share. Nothing more than a few kisses had been shared between Louis and the twins. He wanted to do this right, wanted to take things slowish. 

Today they would be telling the other lads about Edward. Hopefully everyone would except him as one of their own without prejudice. 

Louis was sandwiched between Harry and Edward on the couch, watching reruns of Friends and eating some wonderfully delicious concoction that Ed and Haz had throw together because Lou still wasn't allowed in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. Before any of them had a chance to react, the door was unlocked and the three other band mates were stumbling into the flat, laughing at the predicament Niall had managed to get himself in. 

“So you have a date with a girl this weekend, even though you have an amazingly wonderful boyfriend who loves and adores you and is thinking of killing you at this particular moment?” Liam asked, chuckling darkly at his lover. 

“Look, we can't exactly come out and she's sweet. It's just dinner and a movie. It's harmless. You still go out with Dani sometimes for appearance sake,” Niall growled, heading straight for the kitchen to drop off a couple sacks of food for today's festivities though Niall didn't know what said festivities were. 

Zayn and Liam followed him, continuing the discussion as Lou, Haz, and Ed sat fearfully rooted in place. When the other three came back into the room, they finally noticed something wrong. 

“Why are there two Harry's? I know I partake on occasion but there's nothing in my system to make me see two...” Zayn muttered, looking from one Harry to the other and finally settling on the Louis sandwiched between. “Explain.” 

Louis chuckled at the reference to Zayn's occasional decision to smoke that which Mother Earth has granted him the gift of. “I'm Edward,” one of the 'Harry's' told Zayn, moving from his position to shake Zayn's hand before proceeding to shake Niall and Liam's as well. 

“That explains nothing,” Niall told him in a bit of a sarcastic tone. “Care to give a bit more information Edward?” 

Edward, Harry, and Louis proceeded to once again tell the story, though with certain bits left out here and there and others added in now that Louis was in the mix too. 

Thankfully all the boys were okay with the thought of Edward and other than a few probing questions, they let it go relatively easy. As they left the three that night, everyone felt better about the entire situation. Louis and Harry didn't feel like they were lying to their brothers anymore and Ed felt like he truly belonged in this ragtag little group. 

“Bed,” Harry whispered against Louis' neck as Edward held him close from behind. It had been a long day and they were all tired but once they actually got into the king sized bed waiting for them, they were suddenly overcome with a bright spurt of energy. 

Harry and Edward slowly stripped Lou of all his clothes, wicked little smirks on their twin lips. They pressed a now naked Louis into the mattress, taking either side of him and kissing their respective sides. Both wanted to go slow and show Louis just how much they loved him. 

Louis wasn't used to the undivided sexual attention of one Styles twin let alone both. It was overwhelming. Within minutes they had him moaning, achingly hard and begging for release but neither were going to give in that easily. Ed came up, tenderly kissing Lou as Haz licked a thick stripe up the underside of Louis' meaty cock. Louis' eyes clamped closed, back arching up off the bed at the sensations coursing through him. 

“Gonna make you cum so hard boobear,” Edward purred in his lovers ear as he sucked on the lobe. Louis whimpered at the thought. He reached out, crashing his lips against Ed's as Harry took the full length of Louis deep into his throat. It had been a long while since anyone had been able to deep throat him but Harry was an expert at it. He'd had a lot of practice on his twin after all. 

It didn't take long at all for Harry to have Louis releasing down his throat. Harry pulled back enough to taste Louis on his tongue, savoring the flavor. Harry had never tasted Louis' cum before but as they say, it only takes one taste to be hooked and Harry already was. 

Edward pulled back to smile down at his twin, desire in his eyes. It had been too long since he'd been able to enjoy his twin in the way he'd like to. Louis looked at the two of them with heavy lidded eyes. He bit at his bottom lip before speaking up. “Are you two going to...ya know?” Louis felt himself blushing, unsure of how to ask his boyfriends if they were going to fuck. 

“Would you like to see that boobear? Would you like to see me fuck myself?” Harry purred in Louis ear, licking at the conch of it. Louis' eyes were wide, pupils blown as he starred at Harry, nodding slowly. 

Louis watched as Harry and Edward leaned together over his spent body, a mess of limbs and lips. It had to be one of the most beautiful sights Lou had ever seen. 

Harry reached down between their bodies, stroking Edward to his full hardness in a matter of seconds. “Want to feel you in me,” he begged, biting down onto Edwards shoulder, marking him. 

Ed pushed Harry down next to Louis on the bed, making sure Louis would be able to see everything that was about to happen. He bent Harry in half, licking at his winking rosebud. He wanted Harry to be nice and loose since it had been so long since they'd done this. He stiffened his tongue, stabbing at Harry's hole, causing the curly lad to cry out in ecstasy and desire. He wanted more. He needed more. 

“Fuck me!” Harry cried out, pulling at Edward's curls painfully. Edward liked a little pain in his play though. He growled out, pulling back and slicking up his throbbing erection before slamming into Harry in one fell swoop, not pausing to let his twin adjust. Harry winced but that was it. An inch of pain, a mile of pleasure. 

Louis couldn't look away as Ed slammed into Harry over and over again, pushing Harry's magic button constantly. “Oh Haz, look so hot,” Louis moaned out, playing with his once again erect dick. Harry's head rolled to the side to look into Louis' eyes, a smile on his face as he moaned out Lou's name. He couldn't wait to feel him inside him too. 

The look of Louis playing with himself pulled Harry over the edge, causing him to cum hard against his stomach. His ass milked Ed, causing him to cum too. Both turn just in time to see Louis cum for the second time that night. 

Edward gently pulled out of Harry before leaning over Louis and licking his cum off of him. Together the three of them cuddled with Lou sandwiched in the middle. Tomorrow they would tell Uncle Si and the label but for tonight, they would relish in the life and love they share. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the best but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
